remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon the Cat
Dragon is the secondary antagonist of The Secret of NIMH. He is a old cat who belongs to Farmer Fitzgibbons and was responsible for killing Mrs. Brisby's husband. Though he isn't exactly a villain; it is not a crime for a cat to catch rats or mice, but he is actually mean. He was voiced by veteran animal voice actor, Frank Welker. Dragon's right eye is yellow which was from liver disease and the other glass blue. He was introduced as the main antagonist, but this was the plot to reveal the true main villain later on. Role in the film ''The Secret of NIMH Dragon is the film's secondary antagonist. He was seen catching birds while Mrs. Brisby and Jeremy were watching him. When Jeremy was laughing, Dragon went under the log. When Jeremy saw him, he sneezed at his face (since he claims he is allergic to 'cats') which made him very angry and roared at him. He stared at Brisby and started to attack her but she got away. When he was about to eat her, Jeremy pulled at his tail and he tried to use the string to catch Brisby but he failed. However, he went after Brisby on the tree but he gave up when his attempt of catching her failed and he fell into the water. While Jeremy and Brisby went on a quest to find the rose bush, he was sleeping which Jeremy went into by mistake and was scolded by his owner, Mrs. Beth Fitzgibbons. At his last appearance, while Brisby was running out of the house after being caught by the Fitzgibbons' son and put into a cage, he was seen just fat and lazy again all because of the rats' sleeping powder that he always induced from his food bowl. When this scene came to an end, it was declared unknown what became of him. The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue He does not appear but he is only Mentioned in the sequel. Trivia *His blue eye is similar to the Barn Owl from the 1993 animated film, ''Once Upon A Forest. Four of Don Bluth's friends, Dan Kuenster, Linda Miller, Skip Jones and Kevin Wurzer has worked on Once Upon A Forest as well, just like the other non-Don Bluth films, The Chipmunk Adventure, The Brave Little Toaster, DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp, Rover Dangerfield, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, Tom and Jerry: The Movie, The Pagemaster, Felidae, The Thief and the Cobbler, Space Jam and Eight Crazy Nights. They have also worked at Creative Capers, an animation studio in Montrose, run by two interns, Dave Molina and Terry Shakesphere. *His breed may be a Maine Coon. *He is described as being fat and lazy and sleeping many of the time. *Dragon was at first rumored to be the main antagonist of the film, until Jenner would take this role, moving Dragon's role to secondary. *Dragon's name comes from a type of a mythical creature of the same name. Category:The Secret of NIMH characters Category:Antagonists Category:Cats Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Secondary Antagonists